


24

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Elevator Sex, Forced Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soldier: 24 Reaper, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: Being paired up with Reyes wasn't so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulgent trash I wrote after stewing on the idea for a while. I do requests on my tumblr blog @the-yandere-cryptid
> 
> (i also have a patreon and you should ask about it)

You made your best attempt not to be upset with your assignment. Other scientists in the super soldier program had been stuck with much less cooperative subjects, and all things considered, Soldier: 24 was not too difficult to work with. Just constantly annoyed.

"Your vitals have been on the higher end," you were explaining to him, trotting to keep up with his brisk walk. He wouldn't listen if you asked him to slow down, so you didn't bother. He stared straight ahead, not paying attention to the other soldiers buzzing about, each in a chat with their own scientist.

The arrangement had been decided by whatever general was in charge of the project: for each super soldier the program spit out, a personal scientist to stick with them through all their tests and training, every single day. Something about testing their compatibility for human interaction. A knight and a squire, if a squire's job was making sure their knight was safe to go into town with other humans and that their organs didn't explode while they were there.

"Mhm," he hummed. You pressed your lips together.

"Well...that is concerning to us. Most super soldiers are in the 40-50 bpm range, and yours is clocking in at about 90." That fact didn't seem to bother him any. You tried to slip a little more urgency in your tone. "That’s...alright for an average human, but given the trends between your fellow soldiers, I’m a little worried that it might be serious. We can't find anything to indicate what's wrong, so I've arranged some tests with our cardiologist."

"When's that?" he asked you, still not looking down at you. You glanced down at your clipboard.

"Tomorrow at 9 am. It was the earliest time I could--"

"Not gonna work," he told you. You pressed your clipboard to your chest, trying to circle around in front of him. He paused in his tracks.

"And what better do you have to do?" you questioned, crossing your arms. You tried not to stare him down--they had warned all the scientists working with super soldiers to avoid provoking them--but he seemed peeved at your interruption nonetheless. He wordlessly circled around you, headed to the elevators. "Hey--24, I'm not done!"

"Then walk and talk," he responded over his shoulder. Indignant, you walked up next to him, once again looking at your clipboard.

"O-Okay, I'll reschedule it to later in the day, but it needs to get looked at ASAP." The doors opened in front of you with a cheery tone, and 24 stepped inside, circling on one foot and leaning against the back wall. You followed in suit, pressing the button for the only other floor in a facility. Conveniently located another 400 feet below sea level. Hopefully your lengthy elevator ride would be enough time to brief him on your notes, and you could go right back up to the science hub when he got off.

Once the door shut, you fished a pen out of your lab coat pocket and started underlining. "Moving on, 24, you're showing enhanced--"

"You know I hate that?" he muttered, glancing down at you out of the corner of his eye. You had to will yourself to meet his stare.

"Pardon?"

"That '24' shit. I'm not a number, doc. I'm a person, with a person's name." He crossed his arms, watching the meter above the elevator slowly climb from left to right to indicate your descent. "Can't you call me Reyes?"

You blinked, looking at all your handwritten notes. Indeed, not once did his name pop up--first or last. Even his official documents had him listened with his assignment first: Soldier: 24 - Reyes. You had no idea it bothered him.

"I...of course, Reyes. My apologies." You tried a smile and to your surprise, a corner of his mouth did curl. If only for a second. You pocketed this small victory in your memory and turned back to your clipboard. "Again, you're showing enhanced activity in your parietal lobe and other olfactory sections, which is something we haven't seen in other subjects. Have you noticed any of your senses growing...stronger lately?"

He tilted his head from side to side, contemplating. "I...guess my scent has gotten better. I mean, things smell stronger than they used to." His nose crinkled, and you guessed he was confirming this for himself. "Mn, I smell peanuts.”

Your hand immediately moving to pat your pocket. Sure enough, the bag of peanuts you grabbed this morning had burst open, gathering in the bottom of your pocket. You nodded and made a quick note on the bottom of the page, not noticing Reyes closing in on you until you heard him sniff again, almost right next to your ear.

"Bourbon?" he asked. You jerked back instinctively, right into the corner of the elevator. He was staring at you funny now, brows pulled down quizzically. You tried to process what he said. Then it occured to you: an image of you in the shower cracking open your new bottle of bourbon-scented shampoo this morning.

"'Y-yeah?" you confirmed for him, voice still weak from being startled. You cleared your throat to speak again, but Reyes beat you to it.

"Are you scared of me, doc?" You blinked. He was asking honestly, and to give your honest answer...you weren't sure. Logically, you knew he could crush you with his bare hands, and he was getting trained every day to be better at that exact action. But you also knew that you were on the same side as him, that you were allies, and that you had nothing to worry about from him. So two seconds ago, your answer would have been yes.

But now that question has you wondering.

"...I wouldn't say that," you tried, stepping out of the corner. Reyes approached you, one quick step in your direction, and once again you flinched into the corner of the elevator, breath squeezed out of your lungs.

No question to it now. Reyes lips cracked into the first full, real smile he'd ever given you. But something about it made you feel sick to your stomach. You didn't miss the way he glanced at the descent meter, and you checked it yourself. You were barely 10 stories down.

"Isn't that cute?" he questioned, taking another small step towards you. "Scared of the same man you've been poking and prodding for the last three weeks. Why didn't you ask to switch your assignment?"

His question nearly made you forget his cute comment, save for the confused twist it triggered in your gut. You decided to answer him truthfully. "We weren't allowed to."

One more step, and Reyes had you cornered, his chest nearly flush against your nose. You pushed back as far as you could, but you had nowhere else to go, and nowhere to look except his confident smile. "So you're stuck with me."

"..." You glanced under his arm, at the panel right next to the elevator door. There was a panic button, bright red and calling out to you. But you didn't have the chance to press it, not before he pinned your shoulders to the wall, making you drop your clipboard at your feet.

Your panicked squeak was silenced by his lips on yours, and this was enough to shock you still, eyes wide as saucers. He was...kissing you. Passionately. Pulling your body against his, his eyes shut and his mouth pressed hard against yours, even if you were too scared to do anything, whether it was pull away or kiss back. When your senses finally came about and you started squirming, Reyes grabbed your forehead and slammed you back on the wall.

The concussive blast actually knocked you silly for a moment, eyes rolling back in your head as though your body intended to pass out. Unconsciousness never came though, and you could hear Reyes' voice through the ringing in your head.

"I'm happy with this arrangement," he was saying, his hands sliding from your arms down to your waist. "I like being your only focus. I like that you don't talk to anyone but me."

"Ungh," was the only response your lips could manage, head falling forward and hitting his chest. He shifted his body, getting even closer to you, and when you thought there was no more space for him to close, you felt his hips flush against yours. His hardness was apparent even through his heavy fatigues.

"I like knowing that you can't leave."

He lifted your head by the hair and started kissing you again, his tongue sliding past your lips without resistance. While he violated your mouth, his hips rubbed up against yours, his cock grinding against your own. You were still soft, but the stimulation of him pressing against you was sending the blood stirring. You shut your eyes, begging your body to stop reacting and start following your commands, to get out from Reyes' grip and hitting the panic button.

But what was louder than that was Reyes' commanding presence, his literal superhuman abilities and reflexes. Your brain was adamant in submitting to him; what else could you do?

The elevator was growing muggy with body heat. You felt sweat beading on your neck, spit dripping off your bottom lip in the rare moments when Reyes parted for breath before eagerly diving back in for more. His cock was growing, straining against the zipper that confined it. You felt his hand slid in between your hips, fiddling with that zipper, and just when you were getting the mind to struggle again, the elevator dinged.

Reyes moved away from you so fast you nearly collapsed, grabbing onto the metal bar to steady yourself. You heard the doors open, and you saw only Reyes' boots as he exited the elevator, two more pairs of shoes entering. You swallowed a gulp of breath and looked up.

"Hey, you alright?" Another soldier--the number 76 on his lapel--was appraising you, the scientist beside him even more perplexed. You glanced to the side, at the still-open elevator door.

"Yeah," your voice cracked, and you wiped the sweat off your lip, standing up straight and picking your clipboard up off the floor. You watched Reyes’ back as he walked away, and had to swallow the lump in your throat before you followed. "Sorry, I-I can't chat, I have to stay with my soldier."


	2. Pt. 2 - Co-Habitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A popularly requested sequel~

Shared bunks. The worst possible words to come out of the Commanders mouth, hovering over all of you but only truly hitting you. 

“We’ve had some issues with the soldiers bunking together,” he explained, glaring pointedly at a few members of the audience, “and figure that having their assigned assistant will help defuse some of the high energy you all seem to have.”

That didn’t help either, the slow change from “scientist” to “assistant.” Somehow the term became more appropriate for the higher ups, the shift subtle to most. However, it only empowered your partner that much more. 

“Hear that?” Gabriel whispered in your ear, his gleeful tone sending a shiver down your spine. “You’re gonna help me burn up some extra energy.”

\---

“The rules were clear from the beginning,” the Commander told you wearily, now behind his oak desk rather than a pitifully skinny podium. “No exchanges, no backing out.”

“Sir, I don’t think you understand the scope of these issues,” you pleaded, trying to keep your voice low. Reyes was posted just outside Commander Wilson’s office. “Soldier: 24...he’s made me incredibly uncomfortable recently.”

“All these soldiers are dealing with a lot of weird personality changes thanks to the Enhancement.” He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands together idly. “You’re not the only scientist we’ve had complain, and I’m going to tell you the same thing I told them: Give it time.”

“But sir--”

“Reyes will balance out in time,” he cut you off with a raised hand. “I knew him personally before he was selected, and I know that he’s a good natured man. Funny guy.” The Commander’s smile was genuine, which only made your throat constrict that much more. “You’ll see in just a few weeks. Anything else?”

You were speechless. You wanted to admit what had gone down in the elevator, but you weren’t sure if even that would convince him. Obviously you weren’t going to see any leniency from your superiors, so you gathered your senses and swallowed. “No, sir.”

“Alright then, dismissed.” He hunched back over his paperwork, and you turned heel and opened the heavy door, catching the wicked smile and hungry eyes of your soldier. 

“Come on,” he offered, “I’ll help you carry your things to my room.”

\---

Reyes didn’t pounce on you the moment he had you alone in your quarters, or when you were setting up in his. He said nothing about the new arrangement as you moved through the rest of the days agenda of training,meals and appointments. And when you finally pulled into the room, he showered and crawled into his bed without a glance at you. 

It had you paranoid as hell.

You were sitting on your bed, against the opposite wall from his, unable to do anything but stare at Gabe’s sleeping form. He was facing you, chest barely shifting from his low, quiet snores. It was late, but sleep felt like putting yourself in the lion’s mouth. Showering was an even scarier idea. The thought of letting your guard down kept you rigid, back against the wall and arms wrapped around your knees. 

But you had to be up at 6 am tomorrow. If you didn’t sleep now, Reyes would be up before you. There would be no way to win this predicament.

So, with your eyelids nowhere close to heavy, you laid flat on your back and settled your gaze on the ceiling. Minutes crawled by, punctuated by occasional glances at Gabriel’s still body. Finally, after what felt like hours of lying still, you let your eyes close, plunging into darkness so quickly it felt like falling.

It made it all the more jarring when a hard slap across your face woke you up. You instinctively reached up to clutch your jaw, bleary eyes trying to focus on the figure above you. 

“Open up.” A hand seized your aching jaw and forced it open for you, another slapping over your open mouth. Something tiny and angular hit the top of your tongue. “Swallow.”

As your body woke up you realized it was Gabriel that had you pinned to the bed, his legs wrapped around your waist. You wanted to spit, but his hands held fast and the pill tasted so nasty that you were desperate to get it off of your tongue. You scrunched up your nose and gulped it down, Reye’s warm hands sliding off of your face. 

“What did you give me?” you gasped, grabbing his thighs and trying feebly to push yourself out from under him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he responded. He looked just as he did when you fell asleep, black tank top and sweatpants, meaning that the wake up call was no time soon. He grabbed that tank top by the front and yanked it off, dropping it over the edge of the bed. “But we do have some time to kill before it kicks in.”

You opened your mouth and screamed. Instantly two fingers slammed past your teeth and his grip around your chin became brutal. He leaned in, eyes sweet but smile malicious. 

“Don’t make me rip your jaw off,” he hissed. It was no empty threat. You pressed your lips shut around his fingers, which seemed to please him but he didn’t withdraw them. Only gently swirled them around your mouth, gently prodding at your tongue. “People are sleeping. We shouldn’t disturb them.”

Tears budded in your eyes but you blinked them back, determined to do something to resist. Even if there was no chance struggling against a super soldier, you could find some way to get someone’s attention, call some witness to this so Reyes could be discharged and you could be free of this problem, this project, of Gabriel himself. 

But right now, the only witness to your suffering was him, and he was drinking it in with pure lust written all over his face. You were sickened by the genuine appreciation in his eyes. They started running down your body along with his other hand, resting lightly in the middle of your chest. His fingers pressed down, and you wheezed. 

“Are you feeling it yet?” he asked you. You narrowed your eyes, trying and failing to detect any changes in your mood, your heartbeat, your consciousness, or anything else you could guess that pill was for. Until you shifted your hips and felt that blood was started to pool where you didn’t expect. 

You clamped your teeth down on Gabe’s fingers in fury but he barely reacted, thumb brushing over your jawline. He moved his hips against yours while you squirmed and seemed pleased with what he felt. “Mmm...perfect.”

He finally pulled his digits out of your mouth but you knew better than to scream again, your lips instead sputtering out hitched, panicky breaths. Both his hands found their way to his pants, where he started palming himself through the thick cotton. 

“I’ve got 18 days until my first mission,” Gabe told you, sliding down your lower half until he was settled between your legs. “That’s 18 nights in this room alone with you.”

“Yeah,” you whimpered, “I know.”

“And aren’t you excited?” he asked, malevolent grin slowly lowering until he had himself between your thighs. Your cock was fully piqued now, a visible tent in your pajamas that had you red-faced and weeping in humiliation. He made it worse by nuzzling up to it, lips wrapped around your girth and breath hot through the thin fabric of your clothes. You bit your knuckles but you couldn’t hide your shudders.

“Don’t be scared,” Gabe cooed, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on your hip as he stroked you. “Tonight’s about you.” 

That did nothing to comfort you, and you still slapped your other hand over your mouth when he slid your loose pjs down your legs. Your boxers alone had no chance of concealing your decency, your cock sliding through the unbuttoned fly and bobbing at attention right in front of Gabriel’s lascivious gaze. 

When Gabe stuck his tongue out you shut your eyes, deciding that you didn’t want the sight of his tongue wrapped around your cock burned into your memory for life. It was bad enough picturing it when you felt its warmth, swirling around the swollen head and running along the vein on the underside on his way down. You squirmed, but so little that he barely bothered trying to hold you still. 

Suddenly you understood what it felt like to be absolutely helpless. Knowing that nobody would believe you when you told them, knowing that screaming would lead to a fate somehow worse than this. Knowing that you could do nothing but submit to your soldier. 

Not that you didn’t try, but your attempts only made you feel embarrassed to have even thought it would make a difference. You yanked at his hair when he wrapped his lips around you, but his only response was to growl in delight. You kicked at him when he ripped your clothes off your lower half, but he paid it no mind until he had everything off, when he finally leaned over you and wrapped one solid hand around your throat.

“You’re not leaving me,” he told you, shaking his head with an amused smirk. “So I suggest you play nice, or you’re going to see a much nastier Gabe over the next few weeks. Okay sweetheart?”

You mustered what little breath you had and spit at him. He was just far enough away you were worried it would fall back on your face and make a fool of you, but you caught him right on the cheek, splattered over his stubble. You expected anger, or maybe even a slow boil of annoyance into full-on rage. But instead, Gabriel’s face split into the most monstrous grin you had ever seen on a human, pupils constricted in feral ecstasy. He was slow to wipe it away, never once taking his crazed eyes off of you.

“Alright,” he said. “Bet.”


End file.
